Metal/non-metal channel products and similarly shaped products are normally packaged and shipped (transported) in bundles. Generally, these bundled channel products (e.g., struts) are packaged by arranging a wood cleat at each opposite end of the bundle and wrapping it with straps. Conventional pallets, such as wooden pallets, are commonly used for moving the packaged channel products on the ground and for transporting them from one location to the other. However, existing conventional pallets are unsuitable to ship channel products since they are not designed and configured for mobility of these channel products. Thus, the conventional pallets are prone to cause damages to the channel products. In addition, these pallets are not adequately configured to prevent the channel products from breaking apart in transit.
Accordingly, although various conventional pallets have been used for shipping the channel products, further improvements are possible.